1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a caddy for a beverage container, and more particularly to a caddy for an opened beverage container which can be mounted on the handle bars of a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
The basic structure of a bicycle provides support for little more than the rider. Consequently, a number of accessory devices are available which can be secured to the bicycle to carry various additional loads. One popular accessory is a device for carrying a beverage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,810, Shook, entitled: "Water Bottle Cage", discloses a wire arrangement which can be secured to the bicycle frame for supporting a water bottle. As shown, and as typically used, this device is secured to a down tube. In this position, it is necessary that the water bottle be sealed to prevent loss of the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,281, Harris et al, entitled: "Cup Holding Apparatus", discloses a device which can be secured to the handle bars of a bicycle and which will hold a cup having downwardly converging walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,137,583, Cox, entitled: "Milk Bottle Holder", discloses a wire device for holding and protecting from the rain a milk bottle of the type rarely used today. This holder is designed to be fastened to a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,381, Morris, entitled: "Beverage Container Support", discloses a support for a beverage container for use on a moving vehicle. It is designed to be fastened to a vertical wall and to pivot to offset forces due to motion.
None of the foregoing patents discloses a beverage container caddy for a bicycle useful for holding an open canned beverage container. Cold canned beverages are widely available at convenience stores and are preferred by many bicycle riders to the small amount of water contained in the typical bicycle water bottle. These cans are now primarily formed from aluminum and are easily dented and crushed.
One device which was observed was a plastic support having a circular band with a U-shaped base and a mounting below the base for securing it to a handle bar. This support was provided with an insulated cover which would receive an aluminum beverage can and would hold it upright above the handle bars.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a beverage container caddy which will hold the container in an upright position.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a beverage container caddy which will have a rugged metal structure and an appearance in keeping with other accessories for serious riders.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a beverage container caddy which will hold the container in front of the handle bars in a position which will not interfere with the rider.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a beverage container caddy which may be used with an insulated beverage container cover.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a beverage container caddy which permits ready removal and replacement of a beverage container while riding a bicycle.